percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Enoch Demons and Relatively Hauntings
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 8: Enoch Demons and Relatively Hauntings Poppy Halliwell We handed the cabby his money and he sped off. Me and Eve stared down the alleyway, we had to be ready for them. The spells I told Eve about though, They weren't Phoebe's, and they weren't from the Book of Shadows. They were mine. I had gotten the spells from ''A book, but it was 'My '''book. One I wrote spells in that popped into my mind sometimes and seem useful maybe in the future. "Poppy...this seems, eerily quiet correct?" I nodded in agreement with my cousin. Demons were never quiet unless they were planning something, big, bad, and definitely full of evil and darkness. I handed Eve the freeze spell. She had more use of that spell then me. I can create a sort of fire ball thing from molecular combustion. So if I screwed up and did something together or near with them both then itd probably end up in our faces. I took a deep breathe and felt Eve slip her hand into mine. We walked down the alley. Our eyes darting for the Enoch Demons. ''Thump! ''I combusted molecules like I practiced so many times before and shot an energy of heat in a sort of fire like form, it hit something and reflected back towards us. "Duck!" we fell to the dirty pavement and I looked to where I had directed the molecules. A can was smoking with its bottom melted onto the ground. I saw a cat slink out behind the dumpster and run out. I looked at Eve. "Sorry Eve...cats are dangerous sometimes right?" I smiled sheepishly at her. She shook her head only giving me a quick glance and kept looking around. Great, I had botched that up by probably attracting the demons and letting them know we were here. "Hello precious charmed ones, what a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you," Eve and I looked around us frantically and then stopped. Infront of us was a swarm of Enoch Demons. The leader talked to us in a creepy voice. Hard to explain really except it was filled with evil. I felt Eve tighten her grip on mine. she looked at me and I saw that look in her eye. She was gonna try soemthing soon as the Demons started to surround us. The leader stepped forward. "Hello Ladies, my name is Daniel, I am here to capture you and bring you both back to the underworld. With you two the Demons shall rule the world, and I shall be the king" he smirked at us, and strangely his grin made me feel like my legs were jello-O. I looked at Eve trying to get focused again and saw it didn't affect her. He started to speak again, "Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." That's when Eve decided to strike. She yelled, "We need relief from this awful fright lend us the winds of the north to ice over this fight!" Daniel widened his eyes and screamed, "Attack! Attack!" The demons were already on that. Though the ones in Eves aims were quickly frozen into Enoch Demon Statues. "Nice Artwork, now lets get to vanquishing!" We both got to fighting some of the Demons, though a few were running out of fear (which I found weird because we were 16 year old girls) and some were tryng to unfreeze their friends without killing them. I looked to where Eve was and saw she had conjured up a short sword and had frozen 3 more demons. I ran behind the demons trying to save their frozen friends from before and shouted my own spell, "Evil is here with the power of a charm turn them to stone in leer!" They instantly turned to stone and then to dust, I saw that a few of the ice statues had did that also. I heard a laugh behind me, "What great powers you have charmed ones. I see that the other one is doing great as well." Daniel stepped closer to me, I looked over his shoulder to Eve, she had gotten rid of all the demons except one, but it was behind her. I tried to scream at her to watch out, but he grabbed my throat and I tried pulling his fingers off. He was choking me. I started see spots and it started to get dimmer and dimmer, but then I heard a faint scream of Daniel and I was dropped to the ground. "Poppy?! Poppy?! You okay?" I opened my eyes, and looked up at see Eve. "Eve? What happened?" She was about to answer, but then I saw behind her something that shouldnt have been there: Aunt Prue. "Hello my darling nieces," she smiled sadly at us. "Prue? What's she doing here? I thougth she died long ago?" Eve nodded, but said, "Listen" and so I did. "Eve, Poppy. I know this is going to be overwhelming for you all, even for Paul. But you all must stick together and fight the evil. It may neevr stop, but as long as us witches keep doing our job then the world will be a better place for us all. Remember stay together, be strong, and don't let go. All three of you have a journey ahead of you, you must all face, and separate journies you must all defeat on your own" Prue said gently, and as she was starting to fade it was then I realized she was a ghost, a beaitful, glowing ghost full of love and joy. It was also then I realized I was sprawled out in an alley with Eve sitting next to me. Both of us with small specks of tears in our eyes, we chuckled hysterically a bit then. Knowing we had done a foolish thing that would probably cost us house arrest, a reprimanding, but also relief and happiness that we had gotten rid of the Enoch Demons for now. But then I went cold. "What happened to Daniel?" I asked Eve, and she said in a quiet voice, "Prue wounded him and then he dissapeared before we could vanquish him...." Category:Chapter Page Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Charmed Demigods